Folge 1 - Eine dunkle Macht erwacht
Eine dunkle Macht (Originaltitel: Some Dark God Wakes) erwacht ist die erste Episode der Serie Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDer Inhalt stammt - umformuliert - von der Webseite Serienjunkies, Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 1. Abgerufen 2. September 2019 Inspector Rycroft Philostrate ermittelt in einer Serie brutaler Angriffe eines unbekannten Täters, die Feen im Stadtviertel Carnival Row gelten. Die Fee Vignette Stonemoss kann knapp von ihrem zerstörten Heimatkontinent Tirnanoc entfliehen. Nach einer schwierigen Flucht erreicht sie Burgue. Imogen Spurnrose lernt einen neuen Nachbarn kennen, und im Parlament von Burgue wird die Debatte zur aktuellen politischen Lage und zur Zukunft der Stadt hitzig geführt. HandlungInhalt von der Inhaltsangabe von der Seite des englischen Carnival Row Wikis übernommen und übersetzt. Abgerufen am 2. September 2019 Seit Jahrhunderten ist Tirnanoc, die Heimat der Feen, ein Ort der Mythen und Legenden. Das war so, bis viele Reiche der Menschen nach Tirnanoc kamen, dessen Reichtümer für sich beanspruchten und sich deshalb gegenseitig bekriegten. Sieben Jahre zuvor endete der große Krieg mit dem Rückzug der Republik Burgue, die die Feen der eisernen Faust des mit Burgue verfeindeten Pakts überließen. Nun ist Tirnanoc die Hölle, aus der das Feenvolk voller Furcht flieht. Eine große Gruppe von Feen eilt durch die vom Pakt besetzten Wälder von Anoun, doch viele von ihnen werden niedergeschossen, weil der Pakt ihnen auf den Fersen ist und Marroks unter seinem Befehl hat. Die Feengruppe wird von Vignette Stonemoss geführt, die Letzte der Suchfalken. Viele liegen tot in den Wäldern. Allein Vignette kann sich zur Küste durchschlagen und zu einem nahen Schiff fliegen, um dort eine Passage zu bekommen. Der Captain ist zunächst widerwillig, erlaubt Vignette aber schließlich an Bord zu kommen, doch sie wird im Laderaum untergebracht. Auf der Überfahrt sitzt Vignette bei den anderen Feen-Flüchtlingen. Ryma dankt ihr für die Organisation der Passage für sie alle, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass der Preis dafür als vertraglich gebunden Mägde und Knechte in Burgue arbeiten müssen. Sie bemerkt ein ein Foto von Rycroft Philostrate, einem burguischen Soldaten, in einem Buch, das Vignette in der Hand hält. Im Gespräch mit Ryma erklärt sie, dass sie mit ihm während des Krieges verbandelt war. Er fiel allerdings beim letzten Angriff des Paktes – jedenfalls ist ihr das eingeredet worden. Das Schiff hat ein Leck, Wasser strömt herein und überflutet den Laderaum, so dass alle, die dort sind, ertrinken. Inspector Rycroft Philostrate – alles andere als tot – erreicht Burgue mit dem Zug. Er geht durch Carnival Row, begegnet dabei vielen Einwohnern – Menschen, Feen, Faune, Zentauren und was sonst noch alles dort lebt. Er stellt sich den Constables Thatch und Boggs entgegen, die das junge Faunmädchen Callie erpressen wollen. Philo bearbeitet einen Fall auf der Row: Eine Reihe von Angriffen gegen Krea, wie die nichtmenschlichen Wesen abfällig genannt werden. Das letzte Opfer ist Magrite, die aus Anoun stammt und den Angriff überlebt hat. Philo hat während des Krieges einige Zeit in den tirnanischen Bergen verbracht, wo er in einem Mimakloster stationiert war, einem der schönsten Orte, die er je gesehen hat, an dem die tapfersten Leute lebten, die ihm bisher begegnet sind. Unseelie Jack, der Täter, jagt die Feen. Alle drei Wochen wird eines der Feenwesen umgebracht. Nun sind es drei Wochen seit dem Angriff auf Magrite, was bedeutet, dass Unseelie Jack hinter dem nächsten Opfer her ist. Magrite sagt, dass sie ihn gesehen habe. Er habe sie eine Pix-Hure genannt und behauptet, er könne die Dunkelheit an ihr riechen. Abgesehen von einem Backenbart ist er haarlos und hat zudem eine Schlangentätowierung auf dem Unterarm. Zu guter Letzt trug er eine Uniform, doch Magrite kann nicht sagen, ob es eine Miltär- oder eine Polizeiuniform ist. Als zwei menschliche Kinder unter Aufsicht ihrer Faun-Nanny in der Nähe des Leuchtturms spielen, entdecken sie ein Schiffswrack. Dutzende toter Feen liegen im Wasser. Vignette ist darunter, doch sie lebt. Das Parlament von Burgue tagt in Balefire Hall und diskutiert den Zustrom der „Krea“. Ritter Longerbane betrachtet sie als eine Heimsuchung, beschuldigt sie, die Struktur der burguischen Gesellschaft zu verändern. Seiner Ansicht nach bringen sie Laster, Liederlichkeit, Drogenabhängigkeit und den Dienst an fremden Göttern. Kanzler Absalom Breakspear erinnert ihn daran, dass der Grund dafür, dass das Feenvolk aus seinen Landen fliehen muss, vor allem darin besteht, dass die Hardtackers, die Partei, die Longerbane führt, den Rückzug aus Tirnanoc erzwungen hat, womit es dem Pakt in die Hände fiel. Breakspear meint, dass der Krieg hätte gewonnen werden können. Longerbane bleibt bei seiner Linie und beschuldigt die Feen, den burguischen Männern die besten Jobs wegzunehmen. Obendrein beschuldigt er den Kanzler, mit Feendirnen Umgang zu haben und den Krieg aus imperialistischer Gier überhaupt angefangen zu haben. Nach der Sitzung kehrt Absalom zu seiner Frau Piety in die Kanzlerwohnung oben in der Balefire Hall zurück. Als ihr Sohn Jonah kurz darauf heimkommt, stellt Piety ihn zur Rede, weil sie glaubt, dass er in Carnival Row war. Sie fürchtet, er könnte irgendetwas anstellen, was den Namen Breakspear beschädigen könnte. Tourmaline Larou fragt Philo, ob er Unseelie Jack verhaftet hat, doch das kann er nicht, weil die Opfer der Polizei nicht vertrauen und nicht kooperieren. Tourmaline sagt ihm, dass die Situation in Carnival Row angespannt ist. Ein Rassist mit einem Hammer attackiert das Feenvolk und die Gesetzeshüter – jedenfalls den größten Teil davon – scheint das nicht zu interessieren. Vignette ist die einzige Überlebende des Schiffsunglücks. Sie wird von der Küste gerettet und zum Polizeirevier gebracht, wo sie von Sergeant Dombey und Constable Cuppins befragt wird. Sie sagt aus, dass sie die Deliverance ''in der Nähe von Anoun abseits der Küste bestiegen hat. Sie weiß nicht, mit wem ihr Vertrag geschlossen wurde, doch sie weiß, dass es einen Zwei-Jahres-Arbeitsvertrag bedeutet, wenn sie eine Passage nach Burgue in Anspruch nimmt. Die Geschwister Ezra und Imogen Spurnrose diskutieren über ihren neuen Nachbarn, der das schönste Haus in der Finisterre Crossing gekauft hat, als sie unerwarteten Besuch von Constable Cuppins erhalten. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass ihr Schiff, die ''Deliverance in Küstennähe verunglückt ist. Er nimmt Ezra mit zum Revier, wo dieser einräumt, dass er in diese Unternehmung einen wesentlichen Teil des Familienvermögens gesteckt hat. Er wollte den Kauf und Umbau der Deliverance zum Passagierschiff mit einem Teil des Gewinns finanzieren, den das Übersetzen von Feenflüchtlingen eingebracht hätte. Vignette ist für den Preis der Passage an Ezra gebunden, der 50 Gulden beträgt. Ezra kann entscheiden, ob er den Vertrag weiterverkauft oder sie als Hausangestellte behält. Er entscheidet sich, Vignette zu behalten und bringt sie als Zofe nach Hause. Imogen ist angesichts der Neuigkeit, eine neue Dienerin zu haben begeistert, weil sie seit dem Tod ihres Vaters keine mehr hatte. Afissa, die faunische Hausdame der Spurnroses, bietet an, Vignette zu säubern und sie in die Dienerlivree zu stecken. Imogen informiert Vignette, dass sie am Schwanentag einen freien Tag hat und dass sie diesen Tag für persönliche Angelegenheiten nutzen soll. Vignette sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss, denn sie habe keine Familie mehr, mit der sie sich treffen könnte. Ihre Verwandten seien alle tot. Imogen spricht Vignette ihr Beileid aus und macht deutlich, dass sie mit dem Rückzug Burgues aus Tirnanoc nicht einverstanden war, der den Feenkontinent den Verwüstungen durch den Pakt überließ. Sie betrachtet es als gute Tat, Vignette angenommen zu haben. Sie will Vignettes Zopf berühren, aber die Fee ist nicht einverstanden. Sie habe zwar nicht viel, aber der Zopf sage etwas über sie aus. Er erinnere sie an jemanden, den sie verloren habe. Philo besucht eine Kundgebung verärgerter Männer aus Burgue, die der Meinung sind, dass ihre Straßen vom Feenvolk übernommen werden. Sergeant Dombey ist auch dort - in Uniform zwar, aber als privater Besucher. Auf ihn trifft die Täterbeschreibung eines rasierten Mannes mit Backenbart und in Uniform zu. Dombey bestreitet, irgendetwas mit den Angriffen zu tun zu haben, hat aber auch kein Interesse, sie zu stoppen. Philo fordert ihn auf, den Ärmel aufzurollen, um eventuell die beschriebene Schlangentätowierung zu finden, aber Dombey weigert sich und versichert dem Inspector, dass er – wie Philo – einen Eid geschworen hat, zu dienen und zu beschützen. Philo nimmt ihm das nicht ab. Er steht zum Feenvolk, weil er an dessen Seite während des Krieges gekämpft hat und die Feen ebenso ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben wie er selbst. Ihm missfällt, wie die Stadt dies den Feen vergilt. Als Dombey Feen beleidigt, schlägt Philo ihn zusammen. Der Inspector kommt nach Hause in die Pension von Portia Fyfe wo er eine heimliche Romanze mit der Vermieterin pflegt. Nach dem Abendessen haben sie Sex in seinem Schlafzimmer. Danach fragt Portia ihn wegen der Narben, die er auf dem Rücken hat, aber er zögert, ihr viel zu sagen und behauptet, es seien Narben einer Kriegsverwundung. Portias Ehemann hat ebenfalls im Krieg gekämpft, kehrte jedoch nicht zurück. Nun sind mehr als sieben Jahre vergangen und sie hat ihre Trauer überwunden. Doch Philo rührt sich nicht und will von seinen Kriegserlebnissen nicht reden, nicht mal, als sie ihn anbettelt, ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen. Am folgenden Tag schnürt Afissa Vignette in ihr Korsett, das ihre Flügel bindet und sie daran hindert, wegzufliegen. Vignette kann in ihrer Freizeit zwar gehen, wohin sie will, aber Afissa erinnert sie daran, dass sie stets das Haus Spurnrose repräsentiert. Vignette fragt nach dem Weg zum Tetterby Hotel. Eine Freundin von ihr sei vor einiger Zeit nach Burgue gekommen, und sie habe gehört, sie würde sich dort aufhalten. Laut Afissa ist das Tetterby Hotel allerdings ein Haus mit schlechtem Ruf in Carnival Row. Ein Bordell. Von da an nimmt sie sich vor, ein scharfes Auge auf Vignette zu haben, denn die Spurnroses haben sie stets gut behandelt – und sie will nicht, dass das ein Ende hat. Als Vignette das Bad reinigt, bemerkt sie Imogens Parfüm auf der Ablage und schüttet es in den Abfluss. Etwas später schickt Imogen sie nach Carnival Row, um das Parfüm nachzufüllen, das aus Tamphus-Öl, Kolderkraut und vielen anderen Ingredienzien besteht. Ein Tropfen hinter jedem Ohr und die Männer nehmen Notiz von dem, was sie normalerweise übersehen. Imogen beklagt, dass sie bald 23 Jahre alt ist, aber schlechte Heiratsaussichten hat. Sie will es benutzen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des neuen Nachbarn auf sich zu ziehen. Vignette hat allerdings zunächst etwas anderes vor, als zu tun, was ihr aufgetragen ist. Sie geht zum Tetterby Hotel, wo sie ihre Freundin Tourmaline auf dem Balkon stehend findet. Tourmaline ist auf ihren Job als Prostituierte nicht stolz, aber Vignette wiederzusehen ist ein Grund zum Feiern. Vignette ist auf ihren Anteil an der erfolgreichen Flucht von Feen nicht stolz. Schließlich hat sie sie in Schuldknechtschaft vermittelt, auch wenn sie dadurch vor dem Pakt gerettet wurden. Vignette hatte selbst niemals vor, Tirnanoc zu verlassen, aber nachdem sie gehört hatte, dass eine Gruppe von Mädchen und Frauen eine Passage suchte, hatte sie keine Wahl, als ihnen zu helfen. Allerdings waren dann so viele Soldaten des Paktes da, dass sie keine Chance hatte, zurückzukehren und war gezwungen, mit dem Schiff mitzufahren. Tourmaline bemerkt Vignettes Witwenzopf und begreift, dass Vignette in dem Glauben lebt, dass Philo tot ist, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit am Leben ist. Philo teilt dem Magistrat Flute seinen Verdacht bezüglich Sergeant Dombey mit. Er glaubt, dass er Unseelie Jack ist, doch kann er es mit nichts über die Täterbeschreibung des letzten Opfers hinaus beweisen. Flute scheint nicht besonders beunruhigt darüber. Philo will einen Mann auf Dombey ansetzen, aber Flute lehnt dies ab. Stattdessen schickt er Philo für den Rest des Tages nach Hause. Durch ein Gespräch mit den Constables Cuppins und Berwick erfährt Philo, dass die Basilisk alle drei Wochen im Hafen ist und realisiert, dass Unseelie Jack ein Seemann sein muss. Vignette ist bestürzt, als sie erfährt, dass Philo lebt. Tourmaline versucht, sie überzeugen, ihr Leben zu leben, aber Vignette will Philo zur Rede stellen für das, was er getan hat. Imogen und Ezra sehen zu, wie ihr neuer Nachbar in einer Kutsche ankommt. Sie begrüßen ihn in seinem Heim, sind gekommen, um ihre Gastfreundschaft zu beweisen. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist der neue Nachbar Agreus Astrayon ein Faun. Tourmaline und Fleury diskutieren darüber, ob es richtig war, Vignette zu erzählen, dass Philo lebt. Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass sie etwas anstellen könnte. Jonah Breakspear erscheint zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche unten. Madame Moira heißt ihn willkommen und Tourmaline nimmt ihn mit nach oben, wo sie miteinander schlafen. Jonah erwacht in den späten Abendstunden, wird angegriffen und entführt. Philo und Berwick treffen sich in einer Kneipe wieder, die von Seeleuten frequentiert wird und hoffen, hier Unseelie Jack zu finden. Alle Opfer wurden an der rechten Kopfseite geschlagen, was bedeutet, dass der Angreifer ein Linkshänder ist. Sie halten auch nach Schlangentätowierungen Ausschau. Philo weist auf einen, von dem er meint, er könne der Gesuchte sein. Er geht auf den Seemann zu, rollt dessen Ärmel auf, um das Schlangentattoo zu finden. Jack schlägt ihn mit einer Glasflasche und flieht aus der Bar. Das führt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd. Philo erklimmt ein Gerüst und jagt ihn über zahlreiche Dächer, bis er ihn schließlich stellt und Jack kein Fluchtweg mehr bleibt. Jack erklärt, dass er sie aufhalten muss. Sie kämen von einem dunklen Ort. Er behauptet, sie hätten etwas mitgebracht, das das Ende der Menschheit brächte. Er habe das mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Eine Bestie sondergleichen. Dann geht er rückwärts über den Dachrand und stürzt sich in die Tiefe. Während Vignette Imogen das Haar kämmt, drückt Imogen ihren Unglauben über die Tatsache aus, dass ein Faun in das schönste Haus in Finisterre Crossing gezogen ist. Die Fee verlässt ihre Herrin und schnappt sich auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer ein Messer. Sie legt das Korsett ab, zieht sich wieder an, schneidet den Witwenzopf ab und fliegt weg auf der Suche nach Philo. Der kommt heim und findet Portia im Bett. Sie bemerkt seine Verletzungen, aber er weigert sich, sie das sehen zu lassen und will auch auf keinen Fall einen Arzt konsultieren. Portia bietet ihm ein offenes Ohr an, weil sie etwas über seinen anstrengenden Tag wissen will, aber er zögert. Portia nimmt dies als Bestätigung, dass sie nur ein Abenteuer für ihn war und geht. Vignette findet Philo schließlich. Sie schleicht sich in sein Zimmer, springt auf ihn und hält das Messer an seine Kehle. Mima Roosan war mit blutigen Händen zu ihr gekommen und hatte behauptet, Philo sei in ihren Armen gestorben. Philo gesteht, dass er Roosan gesagt hat, sie solle um seinetwillen lügen, aber er habe nie beabsichtigt, Vignette zu verletzen. Vignette erklärt ihm wütend, dass sie sie auf ihn gewartet hat, doch er habe sie sieben Jahre lang in der Asche ihres Heimatlandes zurückgelassen mit nichts als Trauer. Sie drückt die Klinge stärker an seinen Hals, entscheidet sich aber im letzten Moment, sein Leben zu verschonen. Aisling macht einen Spaziergang am Flussufer, wo sie eine Flöte findet, die sie kurz spielt. Sie findet ein Foto von Philo, das Vignette zurückgelassen hat. Unbemerkt von ihr wartet eine groteske Kreatur in den dunklen Tunneln. Sie kann die monströsen Schritte hören und versucht noch, wegzufliegen, aber das Monster ergreift sie und zerrt sie in den Tunnel. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:Some Dark God Wakes Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1